1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible hard top for a convertible motor vehicle and including a rigid top panel displaceable between a closed position, in which it overlaps an entire passenger compartment of the vehicle, and an open rearward position, and a rear window, position of which is independent of a position of the hard top and which pivots between an upright position, in which the rear window extends upward of the motor vehicle body contour, and a lowered position in which the rear window projects into the passenger compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible hard tops for convertibles, a rigid top panel of which is retracted from a position in which the top overlaps the passenger compartment of the vehicle, into a trunk arranged behind the passenger compartment, are known. In most known constructions of such collapsible hard tops, the top panel is supported for a longitudinal displacement, at least by its rear posts, on support and guide rails provided inside the vehicle. This naturally results in significant manufacturing costs and requires expensive control means. In addition, most known constructions of collapsible hard tops, which are retracted into trunks of the vehicle, substantially reduce the use area of the trunks, particularly in their stow position.
In a modified embodiment of a collapsible hard top for convertible, the rigid hard top lies, in its retracted position with the passenger compartment being exposed, on the trunk lid. A common feature of such collapsible hard tops consists in that even if the rear window can be pivoted into a downward retracted position, an operation of a vehicle with a partially open top is neither contemplated nor is possible. Furthermore, with a top panel lying on the trunk lid, a serious problem exists concerning rattle-free positioning of the top panel at high speeds.
Further, there are known collapsible hard tops in which, with a purpose of providing a compact structure of the top panel, the rear window is retracted under the rear region of the top panel. To this end, the rear window pivots about an axis extending in the lower end region of the rear top posts. However, even this hard top does not provide for a noticeable increase of the use space of a trunk.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible hard top for convertible motor vehicles which would permit attachment of the collapsible hard top to a vehicle body with constructionally simple means, while insuring an easy retraction of the hard top from its closed position into its open position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible hard top which would permit to increase the useful space of the trunk in a completely retracted position of the hard top.
A further object of the present invention is a collapsible hard top which would provide for operation of a convertible with a partially open hard top.